particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hutorian Civil War 1977-1981
The 1977-81 Hutorian Civil War was fought between the Duchy-supporting faction know as the "Talcs" and the parliamentary faction known as the "Marshalls". The Talcs The Talcs desired the return of the Hutorian Duchy, and proposed the candidacy of Edward Shakes, who it was revealed could claim to be illegitimately and distantly related to Count Frank Talc- the first Duke of Hutori. Shakes, who was a popular parliamentarian in the constituency of Kenai, was particularly supported in his claim by landowners and those in rural areas. The Talc faction is usually credited with being the more ideologically conservative group, favouring a strong hereditary head of state. The main base of the faction was considered to be Kenai, due to it's plentiful resources and strategic links to the rest of the country. The Talcs were supported in their campaign by Luthori volunteers from the Empire, with around 40,000 arriving to assist with weaponry and military campaigns. The Marshalls The Marshalls were led by a group of politicians that supported then Prime Minister Jeff Vasey. Vasey feared the introduction of a Duke that would resemble the figure of President George Baker- someone who would act as a dictator. The Marshall faction was supported mainly by inner-city inhabitants, who felt the need to move on from Hutori's religious and monarchistic past. Although the Marshalls had access to government assets and military forces, many members of the Hutorian Army would defect to the Talcs. It's estimated as many as 650,000 did so, leaving the parliamentarians with around 500,000. Nonetheless, the Marshalls were left with the rump of considerable military equipment. The campaign It is accepted by most military historians that the Talcs were the more aggressive of the two warring factions. Their main objective was to use their rural support base to cut trade links and food supplies to the parliamentarian cities, which would eventually led to their capitulation through siege warfare. The Talcs knew that without the control of the capital and other strategically important cities, achieving victory would be difficult. The Talcs would therefore dedicate a significant portion of their campaign to the south of the country and forcing their way to Bekenial, approaching from the north-east from their base in Kenai. The Marshalls were fully aware that whilst their cities were of strategic importantce, they were hard to supply and difficult to launch attacks from. Maintaining access to the coastline was therefore of great importance to them. By using the navy to gain fish supplies, most cities were supported from the coast and supplied via a trade route down the west of the country. Conclusion After 4 years of conflict, the Marshalls won a decisive victory in the battle of Saint Anselm- which finally pushed the Talcs into their heartlands and eventually led to their formal surrender. Aftermath of the Civil War The divisive nature of the Civil had seen even brothers fighting each other. The death toll was in the millions, and fighting in the latter stages in the constituency of Kenai would lay waste to Hutori's primary source of food stuffs. Many politicians and high ranking officials had lost their lives, including Edward Shakes himself- who was killed in a bomb attack in 1981. Hutori would take decades to recover, and tensions were such that no one dared to resolve major political differences for years. One historian commented "the Civil War almost, in many respects, ended Hutori's history for thirty years... What followed was a dark age, an age that is seen as the dividing line between Hutori's old history, and the beginning of the new". Category:History of Hutori